


Cas Day: Lemon and Ginger

by ExplodingDick



Series: Supernatural Self-Care Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Coffee Shops, Gen, Nature, Reading, Tea, Walks In The Park, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodingDick/pseuds/ExplodingDick
Summary: Castiel treats himself to a quiet afternoon drinking his favorite tea.





	Cas Day: Lemon and Ginger

Some days, Cas sits at the table nearest the door. He likes feeling the sea breeze graze over his right cheek or ruffle his hair as he sips at his tea. He likes watching the breeze play with the steam rising from his cup, causing it to bend this way and that, almost as if it were dancing.

Sometimes he sits at the counter, watching the baristas—a man and a woman no older than 20—take orders and pour concoctions into small white cups. They’d raised their eyebrows the first time he’d done that, giving each other wary looks as they worked. Now they simply sigh and shake their heads a little, smiling at his laser-like concentration, at the crease in his forehead as he follows their movements with his eyes. 

On days like today, though, Cas sits at the back of the shop. His favorite table is tucked into a corner, in front of a big poster for a book series called "Supernatural," by Carver Edlund, that's hanging on the back wall.

It's quieter here, although the shop is already always fairly quiet, save for the customers ordering drinks and the occasional ringing of the bell on the door whenever it opens.

He sits here when he just wants to think and observe. When he doesn't want to worry about sharing looks with the baristas or be pulled out of his thoughts by talking customers. He sits here when he's taking a Cas day.

Now, he gazes out toward the front of the shop, where he has a clear view of the street through the windows. The big oak tree out front has started to change color, its leaves taking on hues of orange and red and yellow. A brown leaf flutters to the ground slowly, making small loops in the air before it lands.

-

He's not sure how long he's been staring into the distance. The tree is blurry in his vision when he's startled out of his thoughts by a sudden sensation of heat under his chin. Realizing he'd slumped over in his seat, the side of his face cradled in his palm, he sits up before he might faceplant into his tea.

His tea. He looks down at the small strand of steam rising from the cup, making swirls in the air before it disappears. Usually, he'd take the time to appreciate it. Especially on a Cas day. But he'd already spent too long dawdling, and he wanted to enjoy his drink while it was still hot.

He lifts the cup from its saucer and brings it to his lips. Taking a small, tentative sip, he lets the flavor of lemon and ginger hit his tongue. A smile plays at his lips as he swallows, and he immediately takes another sip. This is still his favorite.

When he'd discovered this tea and coffee shop last year, he'd made it his mission to try every kind of tea they offered: peppermint, peach, honey, cinnamon apple…

He'd found his favorite—lemon and ginger—about halfway through his endeavor. It tasted like lemonade, like sunshine in his mouth, and the hint of ginger at the end gave it the perfect kick. Since then, he always orders it when he’s taking a Cas day.

Raising the cup to his mouth once more, he looks out at the blue sky, at the birds making their way from the horizon just to land on the branches of the oak tree.

Perhaps later, he’d go for a walk in the nearby park and marvel at the changing colors of the leaves all around him. Or maybe he’d stop at the bookstore first and see if they’ve gotten anything new. Then he’d sit on a park bench, in the stillness of the sunny afternoon, and read.

Another soft smile adorns his lips as he thinks about the possibilities for what he might do today. These hours are entirely his. There’s nobody to interrupt him or make demands of him; he can do whatever his heart desires.

For now, though, he turns back to his cup sitting on its saucer. He’d start right here—at the back of his favorite coffee shop, with his favorite tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos give me life :)
> 
> Reblog this on [Tumblr](http://explodingdick.tumblr.com/post/165848804718/cas-day-lemon-and-ginger/).


End file.
